leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Administrative Changes 2
NeonSpotlightgate This is something that I wouldn't do unless pushed to the limit, but today, the limit was reached. I have been considering doing this for a while now, but it seemed to be unreal that a user like this would commit such abuse as done. The big issue for this user is here. From the revision made by Demise101, you can see the chaos that NeonSpotlight made. All I wanted to do was fix a spacing mistake I made on my message after Demise, and since NeonSpotlight didn't want me to fix it, I wanted to remove it. If I fixed my small mistake it was not undone, but rollbacked, which is already a sign of power abusage. After that, I continued to fix my message typo and even tolled the user to stop reverting them. He then tried to abuse his power and sysop protect his talk page, but I reverted it since it was only more abuse. Not only was I threatened to get my rights removed and be banned if I don't stop "vandalizing" his talk page, he was still reverting my edits. I explained that I was just trying to fix the message, to see that my edits were still reverted and I was demoted and blocked. This is complete abuse of power and needs to be stopped before it happens to anyone else. The worst part is, this was only one issue. Another issue that I noticed this user has with power abusage is this. Right after he was promoted to Bureaucrat, he had threatened me to remove my rights just because I was trying to change the wiki color scheme back to the way it originally was. This is no way to "warn" someone by saying "If you don't stop, you will be stripped of your rights." Also when I had reminded him of 2 users being inactive and demoting them because of it, he decided to demote them completely instead of moving their rights down one step in the user rights ladder. This is a sign of not knowing how to control the way you handle user rights. I have had issues with this user since the start for silly things and this is not someone I want to see as admin. This user has created a concept in his mind that he runs the wiki and there needs to be a stop to it. I want the community to know about this user and the way he abuses his power and take a vote about it. I was banned and demoted completely of all my rights just because I wanted to fix a spelling error on my message. The date today is August 29, 2011. 23:54, 8/29/2011 Leave him as Bureaucrat Demote him to Admin Demote him as a Moderator #I have to say that he does block vandals sometimes, even though I don't see a need for another moderator. He doesn't have the need for protecting or making MediaWiki edits. The user mostly responds to article comments to users of the wiki and simply doesn't even have the need for administrative rights. 23:54, 8/29/2011 Demote him to Rollback Editor Removal from Staff Neutral votes #FFS Knock this shit off. Asperon Thorn 00:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments Asperon Thorn - Did you even read it. I have been calm for the last week, but you do have to understand what he has done. 00:16, 8/30/2011 :Yes I read it as it was happening. Here's my take: I think the whole lot of you should be banned. Take a goddamn vacation from the Wiki and re-prioritize your lives. Then come back and figure out if this is important or not. Asperon Thorn 00:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Asperon, the point of this is to discuss Neons abuse of banning Tech for "Vandalising". Tech was trying to fix his sentence. If that counts as vandalising, the edit feature on comments should be removed because they are basically the same thing. --Zaroph 00:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you Zaroph, I didn't quite catch that. /sarcasm. My point is: Who cares? Does it matter? Why is it a big deal? Is it not Neon's talk page? Doesn't he ultimately have the right to revert it the way he has it? Again. Knock this shit off. Grow up the whole lot of you. Asperon Thorn 00:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :His talk page or not, I was fixing a silly typo in my message and even after that he removed my rights and banned me, that's taking it too far and I don't want this to happen to someone else. 01:07, 8/30/2011 ::Hey people you know I love this wiki, but i do have other commitments and another wiki that it is still a baby, I don't want to be here full time but WTF? this isn't a childs room. Neon were you promoted too early as Tech or what? First I hope you read the edits before rollbacking them. I trust this issue will be resolved quickly. Just, wow. This is like, almost exactly what we had between Nystus and Kaz some time ago. I guess nobody learned from that besides them two. Reverting each others edits doesn't lead to conflict resolution, it's just stupid by definition. I think there was a rule somewhere stating that you cannot revert edits on the same page more than 3 times a day. Maybe I'm wrong in thinking that, but honestly, if you have to revert edits more than 3 times in one day on the same page you're doing something wrong and you should probably seek a different solution. Overall, I find roll back wars very childish. Neon banned someone? I see no ban log stating that he banned anyone besides Demise, by Demise's request to say the least. If I'm missing something, please provide a link, but seeing as there isn't one, I'm assuming falsification of facts. One more thing Tech, out of the two conflicts you linked, both show off your inability to deal with a conflict properly. I mean the 2nd link is just absurd to read that's how flawed the logic behind your messages is. So out of everything that has been presented, I don't agree with Neon participating in the long edit war over some obviously minute issue. But truth be told, Tech was the one who started the conflict and escalated it, not Neon. Lastly, I have to second Sam's statement: "This childish nonsense have to cease." True and to the point, well said, Sam. -- 02:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I did block him, as can be seen here, considering what I could have done I'd say I was extremely lenient in this case. My talk page isn't his talk page, for starters I don't edit other people's messages just because they make a mistake or I don't like the way they formatted their message, and for second I don't approve of when people edit published messages. If you don't want mistakes, then use the preview feature, it is there for a reason. Once it is on my talk page it will stay exactly as it was when it was first published there. If Tech can't respect my opinion then I do not believe that he has the privilege to edit my talk page. 02:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Anti, I don't see how I am the one that caused the problem. If I made a mistake on a message I sent someone, I have the right to fix it if I want, especially something silly like this. This whole "edit war" was started because of a colon that wasn't placed in the correct spot of my message. Either way, I should have just taken this to a mature crat who has the experience to solve things like Kaz or Sam (Aj being inactive now). And yes I was blocked because I was vandalizing the user's talk page, if you consider vandalizing fixing your message. I am fine, I was not the one with the fault and I will no longer have the need to edit such a chaotic, unworthy page as such. I wasn't even talking to the user of which owns the page. But this forum is over and true colors have been released. 03:03, 8/31/2011 Speedy Resolution I am going to say that was one hella boring revision checking. This childish nonsense have to cease. There was numerous faults from both users. But I think the major problem was overzealous editing and reverting by Neon. This scalated to a problem by you both entering a tantrum, and this whole thing could have been avoided by either one of you deciding to finish the problem by simply leaving. This rivalry, or whatever thing you have going on MUST STOP, and that means ZERO INTERACTION between you. We can't keep making these threads every time something like this arises, what sort of image are we showing off? Specially when we are in the middle of three important events, The Giveaway, The Team Battles and Dominion Release. Frankly, I have more issue with the demotion of Tech, even tho THAT thread was closed as unsuccesful and I understand his reasons for creating this one, as a consequence of the current situation I won't pursue a revision of Tech's Demotion thread. Additionally, this thread is closed with a warning for both users. Either one of you will be demoted one rank, ending with a ban after three strikes, if you continue with the hostilities of ANY kind. 01:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ok I agree, but what exactly did I do wrong? I was blamed for vandalizing and completely shutdown from this wiki with no rights and a ban. Also, it sounds like you think I created this just because I was demoted when this has 0% to do with that. 02:00, 8/30/2011 ::You did wrong by not ending the editing spree on his page by simply leaving. I actually brought that up as wrong precedent, nothing to do with your reasons. If you agree, don't reply to this message. 02:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Editing spree? I was just trying to fix an error I made in my message, I didn't realize that was considered vandalism. Do you realize how embarrassing this and this is for me. I have been pushed and shoved around ever since I joined. 02:08, 8/30/2011 ::::Again, you need to learn when to drop something. Right now would be a good moment to start. 02:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not sure if I should discuss this here or on your talk, but why was this closed so early and mine wasn't closed until the supporters got enough votes? 06:22, 8/30/2011 :::::Because I don't want this to be a repeat of yours. I want this to stop now. 20:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I hate to say I told you so But... --BBilge 16:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : You guys are pathetic squabbling about small things such as rights... --LoLisNumbaWan 23:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Yea, BBilge... Not needed and not helping. Also, I agree with NumbaWan. ::Maybe this page should be sysop protected. 04:24, 9/4/2011 :::Maybe you should be permanently blocked so that legitimate contributors can begin putting this wiki back on the rails. --BBilge 12:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::... Lier! You love doing that. Also, this page is closed. So I'll protect it. 14:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks Sam =] 17:53, 9/4/2011